This proposal seeks continued support for the Yale research training program in Diabetes Mellitus and Disorders of Metabolism. The application seeks maintenance of the current level of funding (5 stipends per year) to serve as the core source of support for postdoctoral research training in diabetes and endocrinology at the Yale School of Medicine. The request is based on our record of attracting a strong applicant pool for this program, the high level of research productivity of the training faculty, and the continuing shortage of physician-scientists in both adult and pediatric endocrinology/diabetes. A major goal of the program is to develop physician-scientists who possess the requisite laboratory skills to pursue and compete effectively in academic medicine. Physician trainees entering the program will have an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree and at least 2-3 years of clinical training in medicine or pediatrics. Ph.D. scientists are also recruited to the program since we believe their participation is critical to the training environment. Heavy emphasis in the selection process is given to those applications demonstrating potential and desiring research training for a career in clinical investigation. The duration of the training period is three years so as to provide a more in-depth training experience. The cornerstone of the curriculum involves the participation by the trainee in a specific laboratory project under the direction of a designated preceptor. The research projects offered span the gamut from clinical investigation to basic science and are designed to develop the laboratory skills required for a faculty appointment in internal medicine, pediatrics, or in a basic science department. The scope of the program has been expanded to provide the trainees with greater exposure to state-of-the-art laboratory techniques. Research opportunities are available in three major areas: 1) pathophysiology of diabetes, 2) immunology of diabetes, and 3) developmental and bone biology. Trainees have the opportunity to participate in ongoing projects involving collaborations with basic science departments in genetics, cell biology and immunobiology. Close interactions among preceptors within each programmatic area serve to further enrich the training experience. Instruction is also provided by means of an organized series of lectures, research seminars, and journal clubs.